This invention pertains to the art of hydraulics and more particularly to an electrically controlled directional flow and pressure control valve.
The invention is particularly applicable to the electrically controlled valves for automatically controlling the engagement of the clutch in shiftable gear transmissions used in automobiles, trucks, and heavy off-the-road equipment and will be described with particular reference thereto, although it will be appreciated that the invention has other and broader applications.